With the scaling of integrated circuits, more devices are put into a chip. This not only requires the shrinkage of the device size, but it also requires an improvement in the manufacturing techniques. Fin field-effect transistors (Fin FETs) have increased drive currents and hence faster switching speed over planar transistors. As devices continue to get smaller, precise control of gate lengths also becomes critical to assure performance. Strain engineering is employed in semiconductor manufacturing to enhance device performance. Performance benefits are achieved by modulating strain in the transistor channel, which enhances electron mobility (or hole mobility) and thereby conductivity through the channel.